


That Time My Girlfriend...

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Domestic, F/M, Pre-Canon, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Annie and Mitchell discuss what will be said to George and Nina's child.





	That Time My Girlfriend...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Being Human' nor am I profiting from this.

Annie brings it up when Mitchell is almost asleep. Tonight has been difficult with his tossing this way and that way. Each toss gets punctuated with a frustrated sigh or stretch. 

“What're we going to tell their child?”

“What do you mean, Annie?”

“I mean, whenever George and Nina's child gets old enough to ask questions.” Her lips twist into a concerned pout. “How do I explain our deaths? I can’t very well say that my fiancé found a thong, thought I was cheating, and shoved me down some stairs.”

“A child doesn’t need to know that much,” he replies. “You can always twist it into child-friendly terms or wait until an appropriate age.”

“What will you tell them?”

“I’ll explain how my ghost girlfriend never lets me sleep.”


End file.
